Helping Hands
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Monica is upset over her latest lost love, John is there with cookies and beer to help her out. Please Read and Review


**Helping Hands**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothicspookhotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
Category: Romance DRR Reyes/Other, slight angst  
Summary: Monica is upset over her latest lost love, John is there with cookies and beer to help her out.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Except in this fic I created the character Andy so HA!  
Spoilers: None really. Maybe season 9  
Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know.  
Feedback: Love it  
Dedication: To Skulz, but known on the hangout as Queegqueg, for the idea when I had writers block, without you this never would have been written. THANK YOU!  
Beta: Anna Greenway THANK YOU!  
  
I couldn't control the tears that flowed out of my eyes. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my throat. I was, at this moment, in my apartment, sitting on the couch, crying my eyes out with everything I had in me.  
  
I think about how I came to be in this position. It had started about four months previously. I was walking back from the video store, i had decided to spend this Friday night at home. The beer was in the fridge. The pizza was in the oven and I had just rented out my favourite horror film of all time.  
  
It was dark as I walked back to my apartment. I didn't see the two men that pulled me into an alley way. They demanded that I give them all the money I had on me. I didn't have my gun to protect me, I was officially off duty, and so I left it had home. I kicked the first man and he feel to the ground in pain, but before I knew it the second man had punched me hard, I fell to the hard ground as I felt the blood run down my forehead. The first man, the one I kicked, had now recovered and was now walking towards me, the second man next to him. They reached out to grab me. But they were suddenly knocked over by a third man, I watched from the ground as the third man knocked out the other two. He then came up to me, he held out his hand to help me up, I took his hand and stood up. My head instantly began to pound, I would have fallen to the floor, if he hadn't been there to catch me in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, just give yourself a minute," he told me, he didn't let go of me and I didn't move away.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"You're more than welcome." He smiled down at me.  
  
After he had called the police on his cell phone, I had given in my statement, the two men were arrested and a doctor had checked out the cut on my head, giving it a couple of stitches. Andy, the man who had come to my rescue, insisted on driving me home.  
  
He pulled up in front of my apartment building, we sat in silence for a few seconds until I broke the the quiet atmosphere.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you for saving me today."  
  
"Like I said before, don't worry about it."  
  
"I still need to make it up to you. I know, I have some beer, a large pizza and a movie that hasn't been touched yet. Would you be interested in joining me?"  
  
"What kind of pizza?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Pepperoni."  
  
"You know a way to a man's heart."  
  
He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile a huge grin back at him.  
  
We spent that night together. We didn't make love, we just sat and talked until it was late into the night and then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Ever since then we had been dating, seeing each other at every opportunity. I could tell that he was falling in love with me, if he wasn't already. As much as I was attracted to him, I knew there was something missing in our relationship. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I knew I had to break it off with him. Which brings me to the reason I am here now.  
  
He had shown up at my door with a bottle of my favourite wine in his hand. We sat down next to each other on the sofa.  
  
"Andy..."  
  
"Monica..." We both said at the same time, we both laughed.  
  
"You go first," I insisted.  
  
"Okay, well Monica, ever since we first met, you're all I can think about. And I know we haven't exactly been together very long, but I know that this is right." Andy slid of the sofa and got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my God," I whispered as he took my hand in his. I silently prayed he wasn't about to do what I thought he was.  
  
"Monica, I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw how much he wanted me to say yes. But I knew I couldn't. I knew it didn't feel right. At least to me it didn't feel right.  
  
"Andy, I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
I looked at his face and knew that he was crushed. His eyes instantly filled with tears and his face crumbled into sadness. He slowly closed the ring box and placed it back into his pocket. I knew I had just broken his heart, but what he did next, I never would have expected. He stood up and started yelling at me, asking how I could say no. He paced the floor and continued yelling. I stood up and placed my hand gently in his arm in an attempted to calm him. It came so quickly, I wasn't expecting it. He swung around and slapped me hard across the cheek. I fell to the ground and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He simply looked at me with anger and left my apartment with a slam of the door.  
  
That was a few hours ago, I was still crying. I don't know why. I just knew I couldn't stop. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly and saw John looking at me worriedly. He sat down next to me on the sofa. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I instantly leant into his embrace.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Andy came over, he ... he asked me to marry him, I said no and he got mad, and he ... he slapped me and left."  
  
John placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, he could then see the now very visible bruise that was on my cheek. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, he gently placed it against my cheek.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. "I don't even know why I'm crying, I was planning on breaking it off anyway."  
  
"Stand up," John instructed. He pulled me up with his unoccupied arm, while the other was keeping the ice pack to my cheek.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want you to pack whatever you're going to need for the weekend. You're coming home with me and I'm going to look after you and make you feel better."  
  
"John you don't have to."  
  
"No arguments, go and get whatever you'll need," he instructed me.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to convince him it wasn't necessary. He removed the ice pack from my cheek, and I walked into my room to pack a small bag of stuff I thought I may need over the weekend. He carried my bag out to the car and placed it in the back seat. He then opened the passenger door for me and closed it after I was seated and had my seat belt on. He walked around the from of the car, got in, did his seat belt up and then started the car and then started driving to his home. When we arrived he came around and opened the door for me again and I couldn't help but smile. He was the ultimate southern gentlemen. He opened the door and left me step in before him, he them closed the door.  
  
"Here, let me take your jacket."  
  
He placed his hands on my shoulders and eased off my jacket, I had to hold my breath at the feel of his fingers. I turned to him, wanting to know why I was here.  
  
"John why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"I want you to feel better, you're my best friend and I want you to be happy."  
  
As he led me into the living room, I couldn't help think that what would make me happy was him, of him looking at my soul, at my heart, of him seeing me as more than just a close friend. The reason I had gone out with Andy was because I thought that if I was going to wait for John, that I would be waiting forever, I wanted to have a relationship. I was attracted to Andy, but not in the same way as I am to John. Maybe that's why it wasn't working, I wasn't with him for the right reasons. John must have noticed I was deep in thought.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked me.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm so upset, I was about to break it off when he asked. I knew I wasn't with him for the right reasons, I was attracted to him but not in the way I am to..." I stopped before I said to much. "Not the way I should be."  
  
"Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up."  
  
He stood up and went into the kitchen. I wanted to follow him but knew he wanted to suprise me in whatever it was he had planned, so I just sat patiently on the couch waiting for him to return. A few minutes he came back in with both of his hands behind his back.  
  
"John what are up to?"  
  
He removed his left arm from behind his back to reveal two bottles of beer. He placed one in front of me and took a sip from the other.  
  
"What about the other hand?"  
  
"Well I don't really know if you'll want them."  
  
"Come on John, you have me curious now."  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely."  
  
He removed his right arm from around his back and revealed a big bag of cookies. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Cookies were my comfort food whenever I was upset.  
  
"How did you know I love cookies?"  
  
"Since you brought them into work one morning, you wouldn't stop eating them!"  
  
"Well I do love cookies."  
  
He opened the packet and held it out to me. I took a couple and then so did he. We relaxed back into the couch. Eating cookies and drinking beer. We both probably had more than we thought. Because a few hours later we were laughing at the top of our lungs at a joke he just told that wasn't very funny. It was just plain stupid. As we drank more, we got to the topic of relationships and men.  
  
"Men are scum."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Besides you."  
  
"Thank you, so oh wise one, why are all men scum?"  
  
"Because you go out with them a couple of times and then they expect you to worship them, doing as they please and then when you say no for once they hit you, that's why all men are scum."  
  
"Sounds like you have experience with scum men."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Who was the worst scum man?"  
  
"Brad Follmer, I was an idiot to get involved with him. You wanna know something, he used to hit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time I disobeyed him, every time I talked to another man who was a friend, any time I had to cancel our date and then he just beat me because he was angry at someone else and needed to take it out on someone."  
  
"Didn't you report him?"  
  
"He was my supervisor, I couldn't. Don't you remember when I knocked on your door? How much of a mess I looked?"  
  
"When you knocked on my door you had countless bruises, scratches and a broken wrist. Was that him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You told me you were mugged."  
  
"I couldn't tell you the truth. You would have thought I was an idiot for being involved with him."  
  
I started crying, he sat closer tome and placed his arm over my shoulder. I instantly lent into him, my head resting on his shoulder as I cried.  
  
"I would never think that of you. Everyone makes mistakes in relationships."  
  
"But why am I so attracted to the ultimate scum on the earth?"  
  
"It's just unlucky. Monica." He tilted my chin with his fingers so I was looking at him, looking into his eyes. "You deserve so much Mon, more than anyone can give you, and one day you will find a man that can give you all you could ever wish for."  
  
"But the only man I want doesn't even know it." My partly drunken state allowed the words to come out before I could stop them.  
  
"How do you know he doesn't want the same thing?"  
  
"Because he just sees me as a close friend, nothing more."  
  
"Mon, I see you as more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see you more than a friend. You want to know what I see?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see the women who had stood by me, thick and thin. Good or bad. I see the women who would sacrifice her own happiness to make someone's life that little bit better. But what I see most of all is the women who has stolen my heart, my soul mate and the one I love like no other."  
  
I was in tears throughout his whole speech, as soon as he finished I felt a warmth against my lips and realised it was him. He was kissing me. It only took a few seconds for me to respond and open up to him. I could feel that all the words he had said were true and at this moment I have never been so happy before in my entire life and I have never felt so loved as much as John is making me feeling at this moment.  
  
THE END


End file.
